


Every Christmas

by puppypopcornpizza



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Sad Ending, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: Christmas throughout the years on the Normandy.





	

_Christmas on the SR1_

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Tali and Garrus watched as Nia all but bounced around in front of them from excitement.

Shepard had been trying to convince them, along with many of the other aliens on the ship, that they _needed_ to celebrate a human tradition with her. According to Shepard, it was some type of holiday where humans exchanged gifts with each other, sang “Christmas carols”, and celebrated the birth of a man named Christ – there was a first name too, but Garrus zoned out after Shepard started talking about “reindeer.”

Tali, on the other hand, was far more invested in the celebrations. Garrus could see she was confused but did it anyway because she saw how happy it made the humans. How happy it made Shepard.

Garrus raised a brow plate – or more attempted to, he was still learning how human facial expressions worked.

“You want us to go out and find a tree, cut it down, bring it back here, and put colorful bulbs and lights on it–”

“–And a star, don’t forget the star.”

“… And a star. Then put things – presents – wrapped in shiny paper under it, wait until morning then open them?”

“That’s exactly what I want us to do,” Shepard began. “it’s our first Christmas as a crew together so I think we should at least try some bonding, everyone’s always so secluded so I thought we’d _try_ doing something together, you know? As a “family”.”

Tali was first to respond with “Of course!” and proceeded to turn to Garrus, Shepard now had Tali asking him with her as well.

“You realise Saren’s still out there?”

“Yes, and we’ll get to him eventually. So what do you say, celebrate Christmas with us?”

Garrus waited a moment, deciding that saying no to two of the most dangerous woman on the ship would be a horrible idea, he nodded his head and followed them to the elevator.

“Why not, should be fun.”

* * *

_Christmas on the SR2_

The ship was quiet save for the quiet hum the engines or the ruffling of the tinsel being put up.

Nia took occasional glances at Garrus as they were the only two decorating the CIC.

She glanced at his face and the scar, she still regretted not stepping between him and the rocket, rather her blown up than him. The blast had also ruined most of the top of his armour, she made a mental note to get him a new set.

“So did you…” She began speaking but couldn’t find the words. How would she ask him without upsetting him?

“Did I celebrate after you died?” He finished her sentence and she jumped at hearing him speak for the first time since they started decorating.

“Yeah, I don’t imagine a silly human tradition would be important to you since I… You know.”

“Not as showy as this, no.” He began speaking after he’d put up the last piece I tinsel. “I remember you told me that you’d burn a candle to remember the fallen, those who didn’t make it…” He trailed off and she could see it hurt him to talk about it.

“Garrus you don’t–”

“I had a contact on Omega that got me candles from the Citadel, they were blue because I remembered how you thought red was too aggressive.” He ignored her and continued. “There was a picture of you on my Omni-tool from when the crew was on shore leave, I transferred it to a photo frame and put the candle with it. The first year I only put them up during Christmas, but while in that warehouse with the mercs coming at me I felt as if I needed you there, needed you watching over me. I don’t know if I thought of you as protection or what, but I felt safer with that photo and burning candle behind me.”

She wanted to comfort him but he turned away before she could, she watched him walk away from her and she feared that she’d said something wrong before he turned back to her.

“Come on, we’ve still got a tree to get.”

* * *

_Christmas after the war_

Garrus didn’t celebrate that year, he didn’t burn a candle or put up a tree, he only sat in her cabin with the photo he used to put next to the candle while he was on Omega.

He counted the days since she left, since the reapers took her from them, from him. _Three months, two days._

He’d considered getting rid of the photo, keeping it with him just reminded him of her but he couldn’t, it made him feel safe to know she was “there”, even if it was just in his mind.

The door opening caused his attention to snap towards it. He watched Liara make her way towards him where he was sitting on the bed.

She sat down next to him without a word, he liked that about Liara, she knew when to speak and when to be quiet.

After a bit, she began to speak.

“I take it that today’s Christmas?”

He only nodded his head, fearing his voice would betray him.

“I’m sure wherever she is now, she’s smiling from how proud she is of us.”

He wanted to cry, he wanted to hit something. Why was everything just so… _unfair_? It wasn’t fair that she was taken from him, she deserved happiness, a long life.

_He needed her._

Liara noted how he didn’t respond so she folded her arm in his and put her head on his shoulder.

“You’ll get through this, you have before. You’re strong, I know you can do this.”

Moments passed, but he did eventually answer.

“She’d be proud.”

“She would.”

Garrus took a deep breath and sighed. They fell back into silence before Liara broke it once again.

“Merry Christmas, Garrus.”

“Merry Christmas, Liara.”


End file.
